Alto x Sheryl 30 Kisses
by steshin
Summary: A collection of Alto/Sheryl drabbles and stories following various themes.
1. Wada Calcium CD3

Title: Items  
Written for: 30kisses LJ community.  
Pairing: Saotome Alto and Sheryl Nome  
Fandom: Macross Frontier  
Theme: #28 (Wada Calcium CD3).  
Disclaimer: I do not own Macross Frontier or anything related to the Macross franchise.  
Rating: PG (for shy hint of contraceptives)

* * *

Whenever Alto goes to the nearby drugstore, he would usually only have two to four items in his shopping basket. He was a simple man who didn't really need much. He would just get a bottle of shampoo, soap, toothpaste and deodorant. Then he'd pay for all the things at the registrar and be on his merry way home. He didn't dally to check out if there were better brands or bother to try out some free samples of cologne.

But ever since Sheryl came, things became different.

Sheryl insisted on looking around. She loved stalking through the aisles, taking out one product to another in gleeful fascination like it were the most incredible thing in the world. Most of the time, she'd turn to Alto for his opinion on a particular brand but then brush away his answer as if she'd never ask for it.

Alto would look into the shopping basket, slightly befuddled at how his usual 5-minute routine turned into a half-an-hour spree. Also, there were no longer four items but…more. _Female necessities_, Sheryl called them. A bottle of her favorite shampoo and conditioner, scented soap, deodorant, feminine wash, body lotion, beauty lotion, hand sanitizer, sunscreen, tampons, vitamins, calcium pills, chocolate kisses and cookies were just some of the things Alto recognized, while the rest were a bunch of unfamiliar bottles with labels that Alto had no desire to know about.

Eventually, Sheryl would run out of amusement and they'd head over to the counter to pay. There would usually be a line—a long one. Alto would switch hands in carrying their heavy load while Sheryl would stand beside him, humming tunelessly. Finally it would be their turn. _And_ sometimes an occasion like this would occur: when the cashier prices out the last item, Sheryl would let out a gasp. She forgets one item, she would tell him. One very important item. Alto would roll his eyes in exasperation and ask her what item she did not get that was so _important_. Sheryl would correct herself saying it was _their_ item.

She would not need to say anything else as Alto runs to the aisle of said forgotten item. He'd come back, as quickly as he had left, and pushes a box of err—_bedroom necessities_ to the amused lady manning the registrar. He'd always try to seem unfazed. He'd always be successful too— if it were not for the color betraying his face.

Finally, they would leave the store, carrying two to three plastic bags (the biodegradable ones) of what they bought. Alto would sigh, wondering how a simple chore like shopping became a complicated process. He would glance over at Sheryl. She would smile up at him. Alto would chuckle in return, suddenly realizing that it wasn't so bad after all.

Then they'd be on their merry way home.

_Owari._


	2. Superstar

Title: Much More  
Written for: 30kisses LJ community.  
Pairing: Saotome Alto and Sheryl Nome  
Fandom: Macross Frontier  
Theme: #07 (Superstar).  
Disclaimer: I do not own Macross Frontier or anything related to the Macross franchise.  
Rating: For Everyone

* * *

When she was on stage, Sheryl was a superstar.

-

She would excite the hearts of the audience with her powerful vocal cords. She would get them screaming and jumping, making them forget about themselves as Sheryl Nome becomes the center of their universe in that rushing moment.

-

She was the galactic fairy for them. A singing superstar, whose songs make up for her existence. She was their idol.

-

But with Alto, Sheryl was just Sheryl. She did not need to sing for him to prove it. He would just smile at her. Their palms would kiss as their fingers entwined together.

-

To everyone else, Sheryl was Sheryl because of her songs.

To Alto, Sheryl's songs were because of her.

That made a lot of difference.

-

Sheryl was a superstar on stage.

With Alto, she was so much more than just that.

-

_Owari._


	3. Hey, you know

Title: Plenty  
Written for: 30kisses LJ community.  
Pairing: Saotome Alto and Sheryl Nome  
Fandom: Macross Frontier  
Theme: #05 ("Ano sa...|Hey, you know...").  
Disclaimer: I do not own Macross Frontier or anything related to the Macross franchise.  
Rating: For Everyone  
Notes: Set after the final episode.

* * *

She looks at the deep sky.

He is at her side.

They do not say anything.

The soft wind comes to them, teasing the tendrils of their hair.

The feeling is cool and relaxing as they stand there on the grassy field of Frontier's success.

"It's pretty."

"Hm?"

"The real sky. Your sky."

"Aa."

She brushes a stray hair away from her face.

"I guess I should be congratulating you. You finally got what you wanted."

He shifts his feet.

"There's no need."

She smooths her skirt.

She looks at him.

"_Ara_, but this is what you've always wanted and dreamed about, right? You finally get to fly in that big blue sky..."

She turns back to the open blue.

"Hey, you know..."

She goes back to his face.

"Hm?"

_A blushing face._

"There's plenty of sky for the two of us."

_Owari._


	4. Our own world

Title: No Words Needed  
Written for: 30_kisses LJ community  
Pairing: Saotome Alto/Sheryl Nome  
Fandom: Macross Frontier  
Theme: #8, our own world  
Disclaimer: I do not own Macross Frontier or anything related to the Macross franchise.

* * *

Alto retracts his step.  
He looks back and finds her presence.  
With tired eyes, Sheryl smiles. Her hands clasp together in a semblance of prayer.  
He steps forward and brings her into an embrace. He places his hands on the small of her back as Sheryl leans on his strong frame.  
She tiptoes. Her lips touch the heat of his neck. She closes her eyes and breathes in the air of a new beginning.  
There in the open, she whispers small quiet words.  
Alto hears her and smiles.

_Owari._


	5. The space between dream and reality

Title: Not for a second.  
Written for: 30_kisses LJ community.  
Pairing: Saotome Alto/Sheryl Nome  
Fandom: Macross Frontier  
Theme: #6, the space between dream and reality  
Disclaimer: I do not own Macross Frontier or anything related to the Macross franchise.  
Notes: Set somewhere in episode 23.

* * *

Sheryl does not let him go. Alto has to sigh at her stubbornness, thinking how sometimes difficult she could be over small things. All he wants to do is go down to get some water but Sheryl refuses to let him go. In the late quiet of the night, he is not up to the usual yelling and scowls.

Once again, Alto tries to carefully remove his arm, trapped by Sheryl's own, but the effort proves futile. He'd have to use all his strength if he wanted to be set free but he didn't want to put up a struggle, especially considering what time of the day it is.

Giving up on the notions of a glass of water, he lies back down and almost immediately, Sheryl throws herself over him, marking no future escape for him. Alto takes in a deep breath before closing his eyes.

Before sleep would, once again, overcome his senses, he hears a silent whisper—almost like a prayer,

"_I don't want to let you go…not ever."_

In response to that, Alto brings her closer to him.

That is his way of saying, _"Me too."_

_Owari.  
_


	6. Perfect blue

Title: Favorite Color  
Written for: 30kisses LJ community.  
Pairing: Saotome Alto and Sheryl Nome  
Fandom: Macross Frontier  
Theme: #15 (Perfect blue).  
Disclaimer: I do not own Macross Frontier or anything related to the Macross franchise.  
Rating: For Everyone

* * *

Sheryl once asked Alto what his favorite color was. Alto merely shrugged, saying he had no particular color in mind. Sheryl then decided that blue would be his favorite color. She reached out for a handful of his blue mane and brought it to her face, letting the strands tickle her cheeks and lips. All this, while inhaling the scent that was Alto.  
Blue definitely suited him, she told him.  
Blue like the sky he loved so much.

Alto smiled at her words before looking away to some foreign object that engaged his view to anything other than Sheryl.  
His face was in a very deep shade of red when he said.

"_Blue like your eyes…"_

_Owari._


	7. Invincible, Unrivaled

Title: True Glory  
Written for: 30_kisses LJ community  
Pairing: Saotome Alto/Sheryl Nome  
Fandom: Macross Frontier  
Theme: # 16, invincible; unrivaled  
Disclaimer: I do not own Macross Frontier or anything related to the Macross franchise.

* * *

When you were out on the battlefield, anything could happen. Alto knew that much.  
Nothing could be taken lightly when you were protecting everything that was important to you. Alto was no exception to that.  
Be it skirmishes or patrols; he gave it everything he got without holding back.  
Most of the time, Alto felt unconquerable—but he was careful with such arrogance.  
For no man was so powerful. The memory of Michel Blanc attested to that, as well as other soldiers who died in the line of duty.

With that knowledge ever present in his head, Alto is always thankful every time he made it back alive.  
Doffing off his helmet, he would touch Sheryl's earring hanging on his left ear.  
Caressing the gem with his fingertips, Alto felt not even invincibility could rival this glorious moment.

_Owari._


	8. News, Letter

Title: Headlines!  
Written for: 30_kisses LJ community  
Pairing: Saotome Alto and Sheryl Nome  
Fandom: Macross Frontier  
Theme: # 2, news; letter  
Disclaimer:I do not own Macross Frontier

* * *

_"Alto!"_

The respondent put down the letter report he was reading and focused his attention to a livid Sheryl.

_"What's the matter?"_

Her answer was slamming a tabloid onto the table.

Alto stared at a dog-eared page 23 and read the bold letters that spelled out the heading,

**_Sheryl Nome and Princess Sakura: LOVERS?!_**

Alto skimmed the rest of the article. He then looked to Sheryl's indignant face with unhidden amusement.

_"This isn't news."_

_"I know! But"—_

She stabbed an angry fingertip to the photo used in the article.

_"We look like lesbians here!" _

_Owari._


	9. Red

Title: Not the Wasabi  
Written for: 30_kisses LJ community  
Pairing: Saotome Alto and Sheryl Nome  
Fandom: Macross Frontier  
Theme: # 19, red  
Disclaimer: I do not own Macross Frontier or anything related to the Macross franchise.

* * *

_SMS, Lunch break…_

Sheryl Nome held her breath as Saotome Alto picked up a product of her morning day labor with his chopsticks. Beads of sweat lined her brow as she watched him carefully examine the piece like some Vajra specimen he'd never seen before. Finally, the moment she had anticipated came and her hands clenched nervously without her knowing. With unhurried uncertainty, Alto popped the bite-size piece into his mouth. Sheryl leaned forward.

…

…

"_!!!_"

To Sheryl's dismay, Alto blanched in disgust and swallowed the morsel with barely a chew. He then reached out for the bottle of water at his side and gulped down the liquid content like some desperate man stranded in a desert. The water bottle was half-empty when he set it down again. Alto shot her a venomous look.

"_What are you trying to do? Poison me?!_"

Sheryl retorted with a glare of her own.

"_I was just trying to do something nice for you!_"

"_By cutting my lifespan in half?!_"

Sheryl frowned. "_I was only trying to cook you a nourishing meal. Fried rice with sour plums, scrambled eggs, kingfish with sweet soy marinade…and see here, the salad I made with steamed carrots are supposed to give you lots of"—_

"_Wait a second! This—this is supposed to be carrots?!"_

"_Yes, it is"—_

"_Are you sure you steamed them?"_

"_Yes, I steamed them!"_

"_They look like they were thrown into the fireplace!"_

"_How can you say that?"_

"_Well, they look like coals!"_

As Alto ranted on, Sheryl did her best to maintain the anger masking her face. However, it was no easy task, so she slipped her gaze to her hands clenched at her lap instead. It was better than letting him know how disheartened she was, how his blunt remarks nicked her feelings over the bento box she had painstakingly prepared for him. She had envisioned a smile of delight when he would take the first bite.  
She had hoped he would compliment her by saying she would make a great bride or something along those shoujo manga lines. Considering none of that happened, something inside her plummeted. Disappointment and embarrassment (of her lack of skills) took the place of her earlier excitement.

"—_and these eggs are salty like hell…"_

Sheryl's ears perked up and she looked up to find him continually eating her homemade lunch. He obviously wasn't enjoying himself. He looked like a kid being forced to finish his vegetables.

"_Alto…_" Sheryl squared her shoulders, "_it tastes bad, so…_"

"_It doesn't taste bad, it tastes horrible._" He blanched as he swallowed another portion of her fiasco creation.

"_It also drops like a bomb to your stomach," _he added.

"_That's a mean thing to say!_"

"_I can't help it. I'm just being honest_."

"_You don't have to eat it, you know! If you find it so repulsive then why are you still_"—

"—_well, __**you**__ made this, didn't you?!_"

His statement startled her. Alto's eyes widened over what he just said and started coughing up an explanation.

"_Err—what I meant to say is that—well, food shouldn't be wasted…and umm…considering how you wasted a lot of ingredients on this, I might as well clean up this mess you made and so...umm_"—

For the lack of better words, Alto occupied his mouth by filling it with more of Sheryl's terrible cooking. A perfect excuse not to talk to her.

Sheryl blinked. Then the corners of her lips lifted into a knowing smile. She rested her elbows on the table and cradled her face with her hands as she watched him eat. She noted the bright red on his cheeks.

She doubted it was the wasabi.

_Owari._


	10. Candy

Title: Sweet  
Written for: 30_kisses LJ community  
Pairing: Saotome Alto/Sheryl Nome  
Fandom: Macross Frontier  
Theme: # 23, candy  
Disclaimer: I do not own Macross Frontier or anything related to the Macross franchise.

* * *

Alto watches Sheryl eat her bonbons with glee.

He sighs when he spots stains from the offending candy garnishing the shirt she was wearing.

It had taken the pilot a good 20 minutes to wash and iron that shirt to her _perfect_ standards.  
In less than 30 seconds, she ruins his efforts almost effortlessly. She was truly a messy eater when it came to her sweets.

He frowns when he sees more chocolate stains adhering to her delighted face. She was practically wearing that chocolate like make-up.  
She turns to him with a goofy smile. Alto rolls his eyes before taking her face with his hands. Her smile grows wider.

"_Here, let me clean you up._"

With that statement, Alto uses his thumb in an attempt to try and rub off the clinging chocolate, especially the ones sticking in the corners of her mouth. He concentrates in all this. It takes him a full two minutes to realize that the mouth he was trying to tidy up was frowning at him.

"_What's wrong?_"

"_You're doing it wrong!_" She complains.

"_W-what?_"

Sheryl takes a bonbon from its fancy box and— without warning— smears his face with it.

Alto can taste chocolate on his lips. He glares at Sheryl, who shows no guilt for spoiling his face.

"_What the hell was that_"—?!

Sheryl cuts his words with her lips.

-

-

-

-

-

Ever since then, Saotome Alto has found a creative way to clean off candy stains on Sheryl Nome's face—he also found that being a messy eater had its merits.

_Owari._


	11. Good night

Title: Lips  
Written for: 30_kisses LJ community  
Pairing: Saotome Alto/Sheryl Nome  
Fandom: Macross Frontier  
Theme: # 24, good night  
Disclaimer: I do not own Macross Frontier or anything related to the Macross franchise.

* * *

"_Goodnight Alto,_" she would then place a kiss on his face. It would usually be on the cheek, sometimes on his nose, other times it would be his forehead but never on his lips. For some reason, it bothered Alto. So one night, right after she kisses him on his cheek, he grabs her by the wrist and asks why her goodnight kisses never touch his lips. Sheryl blinks back her surprise and quietly asks if that's what he wanted from now on.

Alto leans down and answers her.

_Owari._


	12. The road home

Title: Home  
Written for: 30_kisses LJ community  
Pairing: Saotome Alto/Sheryl Nome  
Fandom: Macross Frontier  
Theme: # 20, the road home  
Disclaimer: I do not own Macross Frontier or anything related to the Macross franchise.  
Notes: Set after the final episode.

* * *

Sheryl watches Ranka run towards her brothers with lithe speed. She gazes in silence as the green-haired girl wraps her arms around them, showering both with kisses of sisterly affection.

Sheryl feels her heart clench, a feeling of loneliness spears inside her, but of course, being Sheryl Nome, she hides it with expertise.

_Where to go now? _She thinks sadly. She was no longer a woman with a terminal disease—meaning Alto no longer had a reason to stay. Twisting in her thoughts, she fails to notice someone approaching from behind. She fidgets when a warm hand touches her bare shoulder.

"Let's go home," Alto says.

Sheryl gasps in surprise and stiffens. She stands very still and does not make any move to face him. His hand remains where it is.

"I just talked to Ranka-chan," she speaks with feigned enthusiasm. She feels an uneasy something knot inside her stomach and she is confident it has nothing to do with the V-Type thing, "she was kind enough to agree to let me stay with her for a while until I can find a place of my own."

"Sheryl"—

She babbles on.

"If it isn't any trouble for you, Alto, do you think you can send my stuff over and"—

Her next words are halted by a firm squeeze on her shoulder.

"_Sheryl_, let's go home."

Simple words spoken with a rough gentleness and severe finality—enough to have Sheryl Nome cry with unimaginable happiness.

-

_Owari._


	13. 10

Title: Nothing  
Written for: 30_kisses LJ community  
Pairing: Saotome Alto/Sheryl Nome  
Fandom: Macross Frontier  
Theme: # 10, #10  
Disclaimer: I do not own Macross Frontier or anything related to the Macross franchise.  
Notes: This is my tenth entry for 30_kisses LJ community.

* * *

_Skimming fingertips on printed contours. _

_Indifferently, his hands glide on the smooth print, her face looking up to him, blue eyes and all, with a smile that could surely enthrall—but not to him. He watches in silence as his hands fold the poster, little by little, distorting the image of the smiling fairy.  
_

-

-

Tenderly, his hands glide on sheer fabric.

He hooks a finger on one of her straps, pulls it down and cups her bare shoulder with his palm. Her face looks up to him with sensual pleasure, blue eyes asking for more and lips parted in offering for him to take. Alto smiles at all this and buries his nose to the crook of her neck. He inhales her scent, so intoxicating and sweet. As Alto listens to the sounds of her gasping breaths, he revels in the feel of her satin skin.

He closes his eyes and remembers that moment on the rooftop.

_Skimming fingertips on printed contours... _

"_It's funny how you used to be paper for my planes…"_

_"What?"_

He laughs and tells her it is nothing.

-

_Owari._


	14. If only I could make you mine

Title: Arm and Leg  
Written for: 30_kisses LJ community  
Pairing: Saotome Alto/Sheryl Nome  
Fandom: Macross Frontier  
Theme: # 26, if only I could make you mine  
Disclaimer: I do not own Macross Frontier or anything related to the Macross franchise.

* * *

Sheryl giggles as she wraps her arms around Alto's waist from behind. Alto naturally responds by pulling himself away from her, a look of annoyed embarrassment stamped on his face.

"Cut that out!" he snarls. He casts an '_I'm-warning-you'_ glare before turning back to the sky to supervise the rookies in their Ex-Gear flight routine.

A minute had not even passed when Sheryl starts to fool around again. She tugs on his jacket and blows against his _very_ sensitive ears, making him choke back a yelp. He pivots around to see her innocently batting her eyelashes at him with a smile that was, no doubt, trying to seal the laughter bubbling inside her.

"Sheryl…" he growls, "I told you to cut that out!"

"Cut what out?" she chirps.

"You know what!"

"No, I don't~"

"Yes you—_oh hell!_"

Seeing as this was clearly going nowhere, Alto tries to refocus once more to his supervision, doing his best to ignore Sheryl in the process.

"But Alto! This is _so boring!_" the blasted woman whines, "I wanted to go on a date with you, to watch a movie—not watch you watch other guys! _Mou!_"

Alto ignores her.

"You're always like this, Alto! All you ever seem to care about is that stupid VF and sky of yours. Oh and not to mention your spot in the SMS. You never pay any attention to me. "

He ignores her some more.

"You should be thankful! Most men would give an arm and a leg just for the chance to stand next to Sheryl Nome but _no!_ You just take me for granted. About the only time you want me is when you start thinking like a man _down there_…not that I have any real complaints in that area but _damn it_, Alto!"—

"Sheryl."

"Sometimes a woman just wants her man to"—

She is cut off when Alto leans down to brush a kiss on her lips.

When he's done, Sheryl is left completely stunned. She is rooted to her spot, completely paralyzed.

Alto looks back to the sky with a victorious smirk.

_That should shut her up for ten minutes._

-

_Owari._


	15. Dash

Title: Salted  
Written for: 30_kisses and 30kisses LJ communities  
Pairing: Saotome Alto/Sheryl Nome  
Fandom: Macross Frontier  
Theme: # 9, dash  
Disclaimer:I do not own Macross Frontier or anything related to the Macross franchise

* * *

"Alto…don't tell me you're still mad?"

A snort.

"_Mou_. How can we expect to enjoy Ranka-chan's latest movie if you're acting like such a grump?"

A growl.

"And whose fault is that?"

"Oh, I see you've found your tongue again."

An exasperated groan.

"Sheryl…do you know what you made me go through?"

"_Mou_, you're still seething about that?"

A deadly glare.

"Yes."

"Now, see. You're just making a big deal out of nothing."

A facepalm.

"You had me turn the car around because you decided, _halfway_ to our venue, that the shoes you were wearing clashed with your dress. _Then_, on our way again, there was a run on your right stocking and you made _me_ stop by a local department store to get you a new pair. As if the strange look I got for the purchase wasn't already embarrassing enough, going there a _second_ time to exchange it because it wasn't the _right _shade of pink is another story! And—just when I thought there would be no more problems from you, you decide it was _a great time_ to joke around and say that you think you might be pregnant and almost had me drive us off to our deaths! That was the _**only**_ time I was happy to get away from police trouble because of your celebrity status. The. Only. Time. It's a miracle we managed to get here on time—alive!"

"Are you done already?"

…

Sigh.

"Yes."

"Great—I want some popcorn."

…

…

"Salted, right?"

-

_Owari._


	16. kHz

Title: A certain spark in every kiss  
Written for: 30_kisses and 30kisses LJ communities  
Pairing: Saotome Alto/Sheryl Nome  
Fandom: Macross Frontier  
Theme: #17 (kHz).  
Disclaimer: I do not own Macross Frontier or anything related to the Macross franchise.

* * *

-

The first time Sheryl Nome kissed Saotome Alto on the cheek:  
He felt an awkward flutter in his stomach and a warm feeling in his chest that outlasted the touch of her lips.

-

The first time Sheryl Nome kissed Saotome Alto on the lips:  
His eyes widened, mind blank, as he could feel the gentle mesh of their lips.

-

The first time Saotome Alto kissed Sheryl Nome on the lips:  
His emotions took the lead and it seemed impossible not to touch her...especially when she was this vulnerable.

-

The second time Sheryl Nome kissed Saotome Alto on the lips:  
With uncertainty in their future, it didn't seem right to miss one second of this moment with eyes closed.

-

Owari.


	17. Gardenia

Title: He tries...  
Written for: 30_kisses and 30kisses LJ communities  
Pairing: Saotome Alto/Sheryl Nome  
Fandom: Macross Frontier  
Theme: # 11, gardenia  
Disclaimer: I do not own Macross Frontier or anything related to the Macross franchise.

* * *

Saotome Alto was not the romantic sort.

He was not the kind of man who pampered you with love-struck devotion nor was he one to stop and think for fanciful words but went straight to the point, which sometimes made him come across as somewhat of an ass. You'd be setting yourself for major disappointment if you wanted romantic picnics or sunsets.

"_Here,_" he said one day, stretching out an arm. Sheryl looked down at the small wilted white flower (that had obviously seen better days) held in his callused hand.

"_What's this?_"

"_It's obvious, isn't it?_" Red-faced and uncomfortable, he turned his back to her, about to flee. But before he could escape the situation, Sheryl called his attention and asked,

"_What for?_"

She watched him cover his nape, agitatedly rubbing it. Even from his back profile, Sheryl could tell he was flustered.

Also...bright red ears.

"_No reason,_" he huffed, quickly walking away with long hurried strides.

Saotome Alto was not the romantic sort.

But in his own Alto-way, he tries...

_Owari._


	18. Violence, pillage, plunder, extortion

Title: Character  
Written for: 30_kisses and 30kisses LJ communities  
Pairing: Saotome Alto/Sheryl Nome  
Fandom: Macross Frontier  
Theme: # 21, violence; pillage/plunder; extortion  
Disclaimer: I do not own Macross Frontier or anything related to the Macross franchise.

* * *

Sheryl watched with fear in her eyes as Alto regarded her with a steely gaze. She felt her breath come up short, in sparse exhales. She tried to avoid his gaze—which was fruitless, as he had her trapped in his vision.

"Look at you," he spat, "dressed perfectly like a slut."

She flinched at his words.

"Those bitches at the red light district wear clothes more conservative than yours."

Stupidly, she tried to explain.

"But this is my nightgown, it's for sleeping"—

"Did I tell you that you could talk?"

She bit her bottom lip at his bitter tone, not wanting to upset him even more. Alto stared at her for what seemed like an eternity. Then, he slowly started undressing—all without taking his eyes off the scared creature, trying to shield herself by crossing her arms.

"Now then…" he said, his upper body fully exposed, "let's see how you taste…"

He started approaching menacingly.

"No…" she gasped, trying to recoil from his touch. "Alto, I don't want this—_aah!_"

He had her pinned down on the bed, the mattress sinking a bit from their weight. His rough hands groping at the flesh that was displayed before him, as he savored her mouth in animalistic need. Her muffled protests did nothing to dither him and her struggling only furthered him to do more.

"No…not like this…." The woman under him cried. "I don't want it like this…"

"You have no choice in the matter." He intoned, with nothing but lust in his eyes. "So you might as well enjoy the most of what's going to happen to you."

She squeezed her eyes shut, afraid of what was to come.

"Now then…"

_RIIIIIIIIPPP!_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"ALTO, YOU DAMN IDIOT!"

With a shove, a stunned Alto fell over.

…

…

At first, there was silence; the shock of the fall was still registering inside Alto's head. But when he finally picked himself up, he exclaimed:

"W-What did I do?"

"THIS!" She roared, addressing her torn negligee to his attention. "Do you have any idea how much I loved this piece?"

"Well, I'm sorry!" He scowled. "I was trying to be villainous like you wanted me to!"

"That shouldn't involve ruining expensive clothes!" An enraged Sheryl pointed out, her hands busy on the fabric, as if trying to magically put it back together.

"I don't believe this!" Alto bitched. "Damn it! I was already in character!"

"Well, I'm not! Thanks a lot, Alto," she sneered, "thanks for ruining what could have been a perfect night!"

…

…

…

…

"You know…we could try to salvage it."

"I'm too upset to even think about—"

Her attention snapped back to Alto, who was unfastening his belt. His eyes met her with the same look he had been giving her earlier.

The leather belt was coiled in his hand.

"W-What are you doing?"

A strange thrill echoed in her voice.

He smirked.

"Getting into character."

* * *

_Owari._


End file.
